149640-please-put-the-torine-pumera-mount-in-the-cash-shop
Content ---- ---- ---- I'd love to see another system for the "cash grabs" like previously suggested methods on other topics, such as "put the mount in the store and a fancy recolor in the boxes". I never said that I hate cash grabs since f2p models need them to survive, but most other mmos that have rng-boxes have those permanently usually and not for a small amount of time, so you can just work towards those whenever you desire. But yeah I'm glad this isn't a pay to win model, yet their f2p model can always improve (more perks for signature, since once you hit max lv the only thing really desirably is the 25% extra cash and/or the AH/TP slots; better cash grabs, etc.). This was partially a silly post begging Carbine to add this particular mount to the store right now so I can buy & have it cause I'm too low on plats (or hopefully they'll release another Pumera mount for me to nab! And a Kurg mount, KUURG MOOOUNT!!!) :) Yes I'm screwing myself by donating money to a game I love and wish to support in order for it to live on. They're adding new mounts and pets to the store continuously anyway, RNG boxes or not. The cute pets and mounts in the store already are more than decent to me, the Pumera mount is just something new and unique I want to get my hands on. This is just a silly post from a silly girl begging Carbine to put this gorgeous Pumera in the store so I can have it. I don't want Carbine to stop doing cash grab events, I want to see them improve these events so everyone can be (partially) happy. Like I pointed out in my reply to Tea, I'd love to see for example a "lesser" recolor you can get through the event or by buying it in the store and a fancy version from the RNG boxes. This is me begging them to improve on their cash grabs so that everyone continues to donate money without having to feel sad. Because I WANT to donate them money, but I don't want to feel sad about it in the end. I want to get a bone to chew on, even if it's a tiny one :) | |} ---- Pretty much. I don't actually care about the mounts in the store (I'm more interested in the music tracks, which one would think should follow the pattern of all the other housing remodel options... sigh >_<), but I cringe every time I read, "I bought X-number-of boxes and didn't get what I want! Change this, Carbine!" You're giving them zero reason to change it... | |} ---- ---- ---- .. this green not. I remind myself playing D&D NEverwinter which is also full of Random boxes. There, A system message pops ups every time someone found a rare item in a box on the server. I really wondered whats so "legendary" and rare is about those loots because they popped up so often i stopped counting. If is spent my money on gambling and don't get something unique because of the high droprate, it's not worth its money. Gabled 100 times still no mount? Thats whats gambling and if you get it, be happy or rich selling it. I bought 3 boxes from my last omnibits i had got 1 green deco, a Torine Forge and the little Torin pet. Fine for me, no mount = bad luck. Expacting to win the highest price in gambling is just naive. Don't want to blame anyone don't get me wrong. But i don't get into a casino and think "Now i have 1000 bucks and i truely win something." and getting out, blaming the business model of the casino and the win chances of the slot machines (Which also still exist while everyone knows they are dumb because they are always profit) When boxes are in shop, don't expect to win anytime to best price. BUT there should be more unique mounts, pets, dyes and costumes in store and not reskins of already existing Stuff! Something that really stands out is missing. There is an event, nothing unique in store to spend money in. Like this cute little valentine pet ♥ ^.^ which is also a reskin + heart effect ... Q.Q ... I think people would not moan so much if there would be more stuff to choose from the store when there are time limited offers or events. Make us happy carbine, give us stuff to buy and let it be cool! Boxes should be an addition, not the main way to get unique stuff. Edited February 13, 2016 by Krapfenmann | |} ---- This is the first event I actually spent money on the RNG boxes so I wouldn't have known it was this bad. With the expedition and adventure chase I just bought as much as I could with omnibits because I didn't feel like I wanted the mount bad enough to throw money against it. This time I figured: hey why the hell not; so I bought a few with the ncoin I wasn't using anyway (so yeah Carbine already had their money from me, it was up to me what I was going to spend the ncoin on anyway). Me refraining from buying rng boxes in the future will hopefully change their minds. I'm sorry that you assumed that I'm one of those people who get tricked into hitting their head on the same rock over and over again. I strangely enough also never checked the forums during the expedition/adventure chase so I never realised the RNG was this bad, since I noticed a good amount of people selling the mounts anyway. The sky seemed pretty dull :( I wish you could preview npcs properly since I just used one of those dungeon crawler npcs to just see what they looked like on my plot... Needless to say I'm disappointed that they're so... static? I know it's unrealistic to expect Carbine to put the rng rewards as straight up buy outs. That's the entire point of this silly topic. The part about baiting both groups of players is exactly what I said in my second post. I vouch for Carbine to continue doing cash grabs to make money, but in a way that they can make all parties happy. Put an "uglier" or "less shiny" version of the mount for sale or available in-game by doing dungeons or spend 500 dungeon vouchers (or whatever the currency you get from dungeons is called) and a glorified super version from the cash grab boxes. Exactly. Edited February 13, 2016 by Pepperdragon | |} ----